Experimento Fallido
by WriterMNP
Summary: Las gotas hacían que los espesos charcos de sangre, se combinaran con ellas, haciendo una mezcla más liviana y diluida. Ambos apuntándose a donde se suponían deberían estar sus cuerdas bucales, ella sonriendo y él con su sonrisita psicópata. Después de todo, el no era Flippy, y ella el experimento fallido [Flippy x Flaky] [Universo Alternativo] [Denle una oportunidad]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Mondo Media.**

 **Advertencias: UA (Universo Alternativo), lenguaje fuerte (poco), sangre, entre otras cosas. No digas que no te advertí.**

 **Si no te gusta el Flippy x Flaky, o este escrito, te recomiendo que te retires.**

* * *

Una.  
Dos.  
Tres gotas.  
Y después de eso, la lluvia comenzó a expandirse por todo el territorio.  
Las gotas hacían que los espesos charcos de sangre, se combinaran con ellas, haciendo una mezcla más liviana y diluida. Sin embargo, el olor nunca desapareció.  
Ambos apuntándose a donde se suponían deberían estar sus cuerdas bucales, ella sonriendo y él con su sonrisita psicópata. Después de todo, el no era Flippy.

– Qué lástima, cariño. Tal vez, te hubieses casado y tenido una tonelada de hijos, pero no escapaste, ¿No?

Como le irritaba que ella usara ese tonito tan… tan… tan sincero y sencillo en él. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que decirlo?

– Cielito, yo no soy Flippy…  
– Eso ya lo sé, Fliqpy ~

Estaba siendo acojonado por la pequeña chica frente a él. ¿Cómo mierda había sucedido eso? 

* * *

Sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, sentía como sus piernas pedían a gritos un descanso, y también sentía los semi-temblores que eran provocados por todas las bombas que entraban en el territorio de guerra.  
Escuchaba gritos, insultos, he inclusive escuchaba suplicas de piedad. Algunos rogando por lograr salir vivos de aquella, otros, simplemente les valía mierda si morían o no.  
Bueno, al fin y al cabo, el también era uno de ellos.  
Seguía corriendo, apresurando el paso como podía. Debía recolectar aquel valioso objeto por el que fue enviado.

– ¡Joder, macho, ¿Dónde estás?!

Escucho la voz de su compañero, Mouse ka-boom, hablar desde el wooky toky que llevaba colgando desde su cinturón. No se detuvo a contestar, pues frente a él varios enemigos empezaron a rodearle. Saco su típica navaja, la de siempre. Aquella de filo tan fino y de un brillo singular, aquella que le encantaba desde que tenía memoria.  
Todos los de traje azul (es decir, sus enemigos), comenzaron a apuntarle con aquellas potentes armas a su pecho, dejando ver unos cuantos puntitos rojos en este.  
Pobres ingenuos, ¿en que estaban pensando?

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya habían perdido a uno de los suyos, después, otro, y otro…uy otro. Hasta que quedo uno solo. "El más marica" pensó Fliqpy, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su última presa, dejando un gran camino de sangre conforme avanzaba. Acerco amenazadoramente el filo a su cuello, mientras observaba a su presa temblar. Oh, como adoraba eso.

– ¿Dónde está?

Su voz era baja, pero ronca, causando un terrible escalofrió en su enemigo. Este no contesto, lo cual hiso sonreír al de orbes ámbar. Adoraba jugar con sus víctimas.

– Te lo volveré a preguntar, y si contestas bien, te ganaras un premio… ¿Dónde está~?

Acerco más aquella navaja al cuello de su presa, haciendo un leve corte en este. Él, al ver lo cerca que estaba, asintió lentamente, mientras sentía como su contrario separaba el cuchillo de su garganta.

– Así me gusta, perra.

Su enemigo hiso señal de que lo siguiera, a lo cual obedeció. Sus orbes amarillezcas cambiaron a unos preciosos esmeraldas, mientras su semblante psicópata cambiaba a uno serió. Tomando entre sus manos el Toky Woky que llevaba, comenzó a hablar a su compañero.

– Perdón, Mouse, Fliqpy estaba haciendo de las suyas… ya sabes. – Habló muy cautelosamente sin dejar de seguir a su "prisionero", si es que le podía llamar así. Espero a que su compañero respondiera…  
– Oh, sí si… Ehm, oye, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – Escuchaba la voz distorsionada de Mouse del otro lado, al igual que algunas bombas ser activadas y otras explotar. – Apresúrate. Solo entra, toma ese objeto, y huye rápidamente de ahí – se le escuchaba preocupado, con angustia, como si estuviese hablando de vida o muerte.  
– Esta bien, cuídense… tu y Sneaky.

Y la comunicación se corto.  
El de traje azul, le llevó a hasta una sala cerrada, donde se podía ver una especie de bodega de hierro, sellada con la mejor tecnología posible. El enemigo volteo a verlo, mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

– E-Es aquí… – Habló él, mientras le daba su tarjeta de reconocimiento. Flippy se la arrebato, mientras pasaba al lado del sujeto y estar frente a aquel aparato tecnológico que, a su parecer, pedía el reconocimiento de alguien de fiar.

"Inserte su reconocimiento" era lo que decía aquella pantalla en letras azules. Flippy inserto la tarjeta dentro del único orificio a la medida de la tarjeta, la cual, el dicho aparato acepto con gusto, colocando en letras verdes "registro correcto".  
En cuanto le regresaron la tarjeta, se dirigió nuevamente al chico que podía llamarse su "enemigo", entregándosela sin delicadeza alguna, haciendo que el nerviosismo de este último incrementara más, he inclusive estuvo a punto de salir corriendo en ese momento.  
"Estuvo".  
De un momento a otro, un agudo dolor se hiso presente en su garganta, mientras que sentía un liquido bajar por este hasta su pecho, donde comenzaba a ser adsorbida por el traje del chico. Cayó de rodillas, tratando de gritar, pero no pudo.  
Minutos después, el chico murió, debido a una gran herida en su cuello que hiso perdiera demasiada sangre. El chico peli verde observaba al pobre cadáver ya en el suelo, con pena, mientras que con su mano derecha apretaba aquel cuchillo lleno de sangre.

– Lo siento…

Musitó, mientras guardaba el objeto filoso en uno de sus bolsillos. Tomo aquel aparato que utilizaba para comunicarse con sus compañeros, acercándolo a sus labios y comenzando a hablar.

– Sneaky, ¿estás ahí? – Lo único que recibió al principio, fue el sonido de estática (el cuál molesto sus sensibles tímpanos), para después, escuchar a un desesperado grito por parte de su compañero.  
– ¡Ahora no, Flipp! – escuchaba gritos y suplicas venir del otro lado de la línea. Supuso que Sneaky estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.  
– Vale, ya he entrado, os aviso en cuanto lo encuentre.

Solo recibió como respuesta un "vale" apresurado, y después, la señal se corto. Flippy soltó un largo suspiro, mientras comenzaba a adentrarse a aquella sala misteriosa para él. Era oscura, vacía, podía escucharse hasta el goteo de alguna llave que pudo quedarse abierta. Ugh, tenebroso.  
Con un largo respiró, comenzó su recorrido. No veía nada, todo era oscuro y no llevaba ninguna linterna o vela para alumbrar. Mala suerte.  
Siguió caminando, aunque sabía que no le llevaría a nada, siguió caminando. Después de todo, debía llevar aquel objeto tan especial que pudo provocar hasta una guerra en la nada.

– ¿Qué puede ser?...

Se interrogo el mismo, mientras trataba de buscar alguna luz o puerta que pudiese divisar. Para su suerte, logro encontrar una luz, una azul. A paso rápido, se acerco a ello. En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca, pudo darse que no era solo una luz. No, era más que una luz.  
Era una pequeña pantalla, que decía "Inserte su reconocimiento". Supo que se trataba de una puerta, y le daba una pereza extrema ir nuevamente a la salida por la tarjeta de reconocimiento de aquel chico que ya había asesinado.

– A la mierda la tecnología.

A un veloz movimiento, clavó una de sus armas filosas en el aparato, haciendo que este fallase y como consecuencia, abriese la puerta. Le costó un poco tomar nuevamente su arma, pero lo logro. Se asomo sigilosamente. No se veía nada.  
"Menuda cueva…" pensó, mientras con confianza se adentraba en el lugar. Llevó sus manos a la pared, en busca de un interruptor que encendiera alguna fuente de luz, a su suerte, lo encontró. En cuanto lo encendió, lo primero que vio, bueno… fue varias ratas salir asustadas debido a la inesperada presencia. La pobre luminosidad solo alumbraba a su radio, haciendo que no viese más lejos de donde se encontraba aquel foco.  
Llevo una mano a su frente, pues sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la luminosidad de ese momento. En cuanto sus ojos vieron con mejor claridad, quito su mano y comenzó a inspeccionar. Había cajas llenas de armas, misiles, droga… ¡incluso algunos de órganos humanos!  
El de orbes esmeraldas, ante esto último, quedo asqueado, mientras luchaba por que su _otro yo_ no saliese en ese momento. No, no era momento.  
Pudo escuchar una respiración. Una respiración calmada y muy débil. Esto hiso que se alterara, y buscase al dueño (o dueña) de aquella débil respiración.  
Buscó todo lo que estaba a su vista: cajas, botellas vacías, charcos de agua sucia, un bulto en la esquina, ratas y…  
Oh.

– ¡O-Oye!

Se acerco rápidamente a aquel bulto de la esquina, para llevarse una sorpresa que, posiblemente, le cambiaria la vida.

– ¿Una chica…?

¿Qué hacia una chica, en un lugar tan asqueroso y tenebroso como ese? 

* * *

**Hola, primero que nada, muy buenas noches/días/tardes. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Soy nueva en este fandom, y me encanta esta pareja [Flippy x Flaky] Es mi shippeo intesoh. –corazón gay-  
Bueno, corazones, espero que les guste este prologo. En el próximo episodio, aparecerá ya Flaky, Sneaky y Mouse Ka-boom ~  
¡Dejen reviews! Me motivan a seguir ^^**

 **¡Jaa ne!**


	2. Encuentro

**¡4 Reviews! Wow, gracias por apoyar mi fic, Chic s ;w; se los agradezco.**

 **Slash Torrance:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar mi fic! Juró no defraudarle ;w;)9

 **SarEma29:** ¡Gracias por comentar mi fic! Espero y le agrade este capítulo ;u;

 **Feyris –Fannia- Nya:** ¡Wow, eso sí que fue coincidencia! ¡Gracias por la bienvenida! Espero no defraudarle ;w;

 **Jellyfish Gaji:** ¡Muchas gracias por su review! Aquí tiene el segundo capítulo nwn

 **Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si no a Mondo Media. Los diseños pueden imaginárselos como quieran, solo que humanizados.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos, les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

Flippy estaba realmente confundido.  
¿Qué hacia una Chica en ese asqueroso lugar?  
Posiblemente, era prisionera o rehén de esos desgraciados. Volteó a todos lados, en busca de alguna respuesta, pero todo era tan oscuro que no podía ver nada. Dio un largo suspiro, mientras tomaba entre sus brazos y cargaba en su espalda a aquella persona que se había encontrado. Sintió un temblor, después otro, y por último, escucho un estallido.  
Chasqueó su lengua, mientras que sentía como el polvo que empezaba a aparecer se almacenaba en su nariz, haciendo que estornudase. Con su mano libre, sobo su nariz, mientras escuchaba como la voz de uno de sus compañeros, salía por medio del Wooky Toky. Era nuevamente Mouse.

– ¡¿Flippy?! ¡¿Me escuchas, compañero?!  
– S-Si, Si… No grites. ¿Qué ocurre?

Escucho otra explosión, causando una estática en el WT [N/A: Así abreviare el Wooky Toky]. En cuanto nuevamente el piso se calmo por el mini terremoto, Mouse volvió a hablar.

– ¡Todo se está derrumbando! ¡Repito! ¡Se está derrumbando!  
– ¡¿Q-Qué?!

Era cierto.  
Los pobres focos colgados en el techo, comenzaron a caerse, y el polvo almacenado en este igual. El peli verde bufó con fastidio, mientras acomodaba perfectamente aquel bulto humano semi muerto en su espalda, pues la respiración de esta estaba demasiado pesada y lenta. A una rapidez que el mismo desconocía, comenzó su recorrido, y aunque fuese un jodido obsesivo con la limpieza, le valió mierda si sus botas se ensuciaban de lodo y/o sangre.

* * *

– ¡¿Qué no pudiste encontrar esa mierda tan valiosa?! ¡Preferiste salvar a una puta en vez de conseguir "algo" que nos conseguiría el fin de la guerra, Flippy!

Y bueno, ahí se encontraba Flippy… siendo castigado (o regañado) por su superior. Flippy, o mejor dicho Fliqpy, estaba harto de estar escuchando regaños que no deberían ser para nada suyos. No era su culpa que el Marica de Flippy fuese muy sensible con las personas.  
Chasqueó su lengua, mientras cerraba sus ojos y dejaba caer su cuerpo en la silla que estaba detrás de él. Como odiaba meterse en líos con su superior.

– Cállate de una vez, viejo… y es Fliqpy, no Flippy.

El de canas hiso una sonrisa forzada, apretando su mandíbula a lo más que podía en el proceso. Retacho en la mesa frente a ellos, un par de documentos, y después, paso a retirarse a paso lento.  
El de orbes dorados sonrió para sus adentros, mientras tomaba la posición más cómoda en ese momento, dispuesto a tomar una larga fiesta.  
Claro, de no haber sido porque Sneaky decidió entrar.

– ¡Hey, estúpido! ¡Levántate!

Un cuchillo paso rosando su mejilla, causando que todo su cuerpo tomara un color pálido en unos momentos. Un leve rasguño se hiso en la zona.  
Fliqpy, ahora Flippy, soltó un gran suspiro y se acerco a paso rápido al chico de piel (por el momento) palida, tomando su cachete y examinándolo en el proceso.  
La herida no fue profunda, menos mal…

– ¡Para la próxima, no entres sin tocar! Sabes lo delicado que es Fliqpy…  
– E-Esta bien…

El oso humanizado soltó un grande y largo suspiró, para después soltar una pequeña risilla, contagiando a Sneaky después de unos segundos.

– Me alegro que estés bien… Tú y Mouse son como una familia para mí…  
– ¡Venga! Deja las cursilerías para luego, Oso ~

El mayor exploto de risa, mientras que el "Oso sangriento" dejaba su expresión en un "Poker Face". Odiaba ese apodo por parte de la armada.

– ¿Pudiste conseguir ese objeto tan valioso, Oso?  
– N-No… el comandante dijo que después recibiría mi castigo… aunque sigo sin entender que tan importante debe ser ese objeto para poder acabar con la guerra…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pues sabia que los castigos de su jefe no eran de esos "Come mierda mientras sonríe".

– Bueno, mientras no sea limpiar los baños, puedes contar conmigo

Ambos chocaron puños, mientras se miraban entre sí.  
Sin embargo, un dolor agudo se hiso presente en la mano de Flippy, haciendo que se tomase esta mientras colocaba una mueca de dolor. Sneaky, preocupado, se acerco rápidamente y examino la mano de su contrario. Estaba sangrando. Flippy sonrio una leve risa.

– Déjame adivinar… Fliq no quiso entrar a la enfermería…  
– N-No es gracioso… Venga, vayamos para allá

Coloco el brazo de Flippy detrás de su cuello, haciendo que se apoyara en él y comenzaran a caminar. A pesar de que el camino era corto, el lo sentía de los mil demonios.  
¿Qué porque estaba todo mal herido? Bueno, ¿recuerdan el derrumbe de la base enemiga? Con pura y suerte pudo salir, lo malo fue que al traer peso de más (que no era del todo liviano), se retraso demasiado, cayendo varios trozos de techo, rocas y entre otras cosas en su débil pero bien entrenado cuerpo. Agradecía a Fliqpy por haberle sacado de esa situación.  
Esperen.

¿Dónde estaba ese "bulto"?

– O-Oye, Brother… ¿N-No viste a una chica d-de casualidad?

Sneaky asintió, explicando que le habían dejado en enfermería.  
Por un momento, Flippy se sintió aliviado, pero por otro, intrigado. Aún no sabía que hacia esa muchachita por esos rumbos.  
Justo en ese momento, pudieron escuchar un grito agudo, muy femenino, provenir de su destino.  
"Mierda…" fue lo que pensó nuestro protagonista, al momento que tanto él como su compañero aceleraron el paso.  
Sabían que ese grito no había sido de una de sus compañeras de campo.

– ¡¿Qué carajos sucede aquí?!

Exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos soldados, mientras entraban a la enfermería. Lo que vieron, bueno, era un total desastre. Todas las enfermeras con miedo, se podía ver en sus ojos. Algunos soldados apuntando a una esquina, donde posiblemente, se encontraba alguien.  
Mouse, el compañero de Sneaky y Flippy, se encontraba ayudando a las enfermeras de salir del Shock.  
Rápidamente, estos dos últimos, se acercaron con velocidad a su compañero.

– ¡Mouse! ¿Qué ocurre, hermano?  
– Oh, Flippy, compañero… al parecer ese "invitado" que trajiste salió de control… estuvo a punto de matar a nuestro personal médico.

Hiso un gesto de desaprobación, mientras veía a donde estaba la mayoría de los soldados. Flippy, se quedo pensando por unos momentos, hasta que reacciono.  
¿Acaso era esa persona que había "salvado"?  
No se lo pensó ni dos veces. Se solto de Sneaky y se fue a paso rápido a donde estaban sus compañeros. A pesar del dolor en sus articulaciones, trataba de pasar, para poder llegar a esa persona.

– D-Déjenme… D-Déjenme ir… P-Por favor…

Escuchaba suplicas femeninas, algo que le alerto más. Al abrir paso entre sus bien proporcionados compañero, la pudo ver.  
Bajita y de tez blanca, vestida con una ya desgastada bata (o mejor llamado, costal) mugrienta. Su cabello, era exótico, muy raro… era pelirroja, de eso no se quejaba, pero su cabello tenían forma de púas, como la de los puercoespín, decorado con una caspa muy visible.  
Su rostro representaba miedo y terror, mientras que temblorosa sujetaba una Kanata.  
Podía ver como todos sus compañeros le apuntaban, y eso le alerto.

– ¡B-Bajen las armas!  
– Pero, joven Flippy… ella ataco primero. – Habló uno de sus compañeros, pero Flippy dio caso omiso a eso.  
– ¡Q-Que bajen las armas!

Al ver la situación del más joven, decidieron hacer lo que ordenaba, así que dejaron de apuntar a la baja muchacha frente a ellos. Flippy suspiró, y miró a la temblorosa chica frente a él.  
Dio un paso, trato de acercarse, pero la chica solo retrocedía hasta el punto que no podía más, debido a que estaba al límite de la habitación. Seguía apuntando nerviosa con el arma al peliverde, pues su confianza no era la mejor en ese momento.

– T-Tranquila… No somos enemigos…

No recibió respuestas, solo un jadeo por parte de ella. Un jadeo muy tembloroso.

– Yo – se apuntó a el mismo – te encontré a ti – la señalo a ella, recibiendo una expresión de desconfianza de la chica. Eso sí que era difícil.

– ¿Puedes entenderme? ¿O hablar? – Asintió dos veces de manera lenta, mientras bajaba un poco el arma. – Bien… ¿Ves a estas personas a tu alrededor? No son enemigas… nosotros te encontramos en la base enemiga. ¿Lo entiendes? Enemiga. – Se acerco más, mientras que la pelirroja bajaba un poco más el arma. – Somos amigos. No te haremos daño… nosotros salvamos, no dañamos… – Flippy alzo una mano, con la intención de tomar el puntiagudo cabello de la chica, pero esta se alejo. – No tengas miedo… ahora, ¿confías en mí? – recibió una respuesta afirmativa muy nerviosa por parte de ella. – Bien… entonces… confía en mí… ¿vale? – nuevamente, acerco su mano a su cabello, esta vez, siendo correspondido (de manera desconfiada) por parte de su contraria.  
– Así me gusta… Muchachos, ¿pueden dejarme a solas con ella, por favor?

Los espectadores asintieron, mientras que con inseguridad, salían uno por uno de la enfermería. Solo quedaron cuatro personas, sin contar a las enfermeras.  
Eran Flippy, Mouse, Sneaky y la chica.

– ¡Wow, campeón, eres todo un Casanova! – Bromeo Mouse, estallando de la risa en el momento.  
– Cállate Mouse…  
– Que aguafiestas eres, camaleón ~

Nuevamente, el mayor de esos cuatro volvió a estallar en carcajadas, recibiendo un golpe por parte del "camaleón". Flippy, dio una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras sentía como aquella persona bajita se ocultaba detrás de él.

Volteó a verle, agachándose un poco para poder quedar rostro a rostro.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre

– ¿No lo recuerdas? Ya veo, está bien, podremos colocarte uno ~

Flippy sonrió, haciendo que, desprevenidamente, sonrojara a la chiquilla pelirroja. Flippy estuvo dispuesta a irse para poder atender sus heridas, sin embargo, alguien tiro de su chaqueta.  
Era la chica.

– ¿Qué ocurre?  
– … F-Flaky…  
– ¿Hmh?  
– F-Flaky… ese fue el nombre que me asignaron…

Algo despertó de un momento a otro, en el corazón de Flippy.  
¿Qué mierda…?

* * *

 **¡Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy! Bueno, no es mucho, estoy apurada TwT  
¡Espero que les agrade, no olviden dejar review, me motivan a seguir!  
¡Gracias por leer "Experimento Fallido"!**

 **Jaa ne!**


	3. Conociendonos

**¡Ya van 10 reviews! Enserio, solo se que debo agradecerles con capítulos más largos de lo habitual ;w;**

 **SarEma29** :Gracias por tu comentario! Los comentarios como tuyos me hacen aún mucho más feliz ;w; ¡Espero le agrade el capítulo!

 **Slash Torrence:** Ya se, pero es por la falta de tiempo u.u aparte, debo continuar unos fics que tengo en Wattpad y en la categoría del videojuego Five Nithgs At Freddys. ¡Los próximos capítulos tratare de alargarlos! Espero le agrade el capitulo.

 **Feyris –Fannia- Nya:** De hecho, no :3 ya lo veras más adelante. F-Flaky xDDDD me mataste con eso(¿) ¡Espero le guste el capitulo! n.n

 **Jellyfish Gaji:** Cierto, Cierto, después de todo, trato de no quitarle la ternura a Flaky UuUr ¡Espero le agrade el capitulo!

 **Gaburiera Tan:** ¡Oh, Prima! Qué bueno encontrarte por acá, también me alegro que te guste el fic ~ ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!

 **Mindnight Desperfect:** Esque, si no lo amenazas, no lo tienes asegurado (¿) Yeah. ¡Gracias por tu review! Prometo no defraudarle nwn

 **Por cierto, hubo un error que por más que intente, no pude corregir. En la parte donde Flippy le pregunta su nombre a flaky, se supone que en el espacio que dejo antes de decirle que le colocarían uno, La pelirroja se quedo callada por el miedo, por eso Flippy le dijo que le colocarían uno u-u Gomen.**

 **Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, si no a Mondo Media. Los personajes pueden imaginárselos como quieran, solo que humanizados.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, el tercer capítulo.**

* * *

 ****Había algo en esa chica que le recordaba mucho a aquel niño pelirojo de su pasado.  
¿Qué era?  
¿Por qué presentía haberla conocido antes?  
¿Por qué su nombre se le hacía tan conocido?  
Debía buscar respuestas.

– Quédate quieto, Flippy…

Claro, lo haría después de curar sus heridas.  
Soltó un leve quejido mientras sentía como Giggles, la joven enfermera peli rosada, limpiaba todas sus heridas profundas con el amargo y fuerte alcohol. Quería llorar, obvio, el dolor era mucho, pero lo haría. Por algo había entrado ala armada

–… ¿Qué tal te va con Fliqpy? – Pregunto la chica peli rosa con cierta inseguridad, mientras que seguía desinfectando las fuertes heridas del militar. Este, ante la pregunta, se hecho a reír fuerte, ganándose un fuerte dolor en su abdomen.  
– A-Ay…  
– Mejor mantente quieto… si no, también asustaras a esa bolita roja ~

Flippy, por un momento, no entendió eso de "Bolita roja", hasta que sintió como abrazaban su pierna con fuerza y ese "algo" estaba temblando. Agacho su mirada para encontrarse a la peli rojiza muy asustada.

– Oh, Flaky… ehm, lo siento… – Trato de tranquilizar a la mencionada, claro, olvido que su joven amiga peli rosada era muy fanática de cosas lindas… ¿Podíamos incluir a Flaky a la lista?

– ¡Q-Qué lindo nombre! – La rosada se agacho para poder ver mejor a la bolita roja, la cual, ahora temblaba bruscamente. – ¡Qué linda niña te conseguiste, Flippy! – El mencionado se sonrojo ante esto, Flaky igual, pero no dejaba de aferrarse a la pierna del militar. – ¡Eres demasiado _cute_ , Fla~ky! – Flippy sonreía, Flaky seguía aferrada a la pierna del chico y Giggles contenía sus deseos de no estrujarla entre sus brazos y tratarla como si de un bebe de tratase. Si, un día normal.

– Descuida Flaky, ella es buena gente, solo que es muy compulsiva por las cosas lindas~– El peliverde sonrió con seguridad, llamando la atención de Flaky y haciendo que se sonrojase un poco en el proceso. – Ehm, Giggles, ¿Acaso no se supone que debes curar mis heridas? – Cayó en cuanto vio la asesina expresión de su amiga, que casi casi, tenía dicho "te las curas tu solo, por puto".

Al ver la seguridad de ambos, Flaky obtuvo la suficiente confianza como para soltar poco a poco la pierna de Flippy, y levantarse un poco, dejando a la vista su muy degastada ropa – o costal, que viene siendo lo mismo-. Giggles, al verla de esa forma tan vulnerable, se compadeció de la chica, y se acerco a ella cuidadosamente para que viese que no era una amenaza.

– Descuida, no te hare daño…– La puerco espín no se inmuto, pero si le consumían los nervios en esos momentos, y mucho más al sentir la mano de la otra chica sobre su puntiagudo cabello. – Vaya, al parecer en el otro bando te trataron de la mierda… o peor… – Giggles negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su contraria. Esta, por la extraña razón de siempre, presentía que ese calor ya lo había conocido antes, como cuando…  
– Al parecer le agradas, Giggles ~ – Felicitó el peli verde, pues jamás había pensado que la rojiza tomara confianza tan rápido de su amiga.  
– Supondré eso, Flippy… Oye, ¿Puedes prestármela un momento? Después terminare de curar tus heridas… – Flippy asintió con la cabeza, aunque no entendía el porqué siempre le pedían permiso a él sobre cosas de Flaky. Tal vez porque el parecía el padre de la peli roja.

Giggles sonrió con amplíes, mientras que Flaky sudaba frío. No duraron ni dos segundos más en la enfermería, pues Giggles había salido corriendo a su habitación y con ello, había arrastrado a Flaky. El de orbes esmeraldas sonrió con calidez, mientras el mismo se dedicaba a curar y vendar sus heridas. No por nada lo había aprendido de su madre.  
Escucho el tintineo de un móvil, acertando que fuese el suyo. Volteo a la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la camilla, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, entonando su típico tono de llamada. Lo tomo entre sus manos y leyó el nombre de quien llamaba, para después contestar con alegría.

– Hola, cariño ~ – Habló él con amabilidad, recibiendo una risita del otro lado de la línea.  
– Hola, cielo ~ – Contesto una voz dulce, femenina, haciendo que Flippy se sintiese más vivo de lo que ya estaba.  
– ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?  
– Posiblemente dentro de unos días, ya sabes, el jefe quiere que tengamos más estrategias de ataque con Fliqpy ~  
– Oh, cierto, suerte con eso – La femenina hecho una risita – Ya tengo todos los preparativos de la boda, recuerda que estamos a tan solo un mes, querido ~  
– Oh, jaja… cierto ~ No puedo creer que solo estemos a un mes…  
– Yo tampoco lo creo… pero, solo espero que no tengas que irte a alguna misión en ese tiempo…  
– ¿Sabes que te amo, no? Haría lo que fuera para ese día fuese perfecto… incluso, trataría de acabar con toda esta guerra.

Los dos quedaron en un silencio sordo, para después escuchar a la femenina estallar en risas.

– No creo que lo lograría, pero, sería hermoso poder casarse al aire libre y no en un sótano…  
– Sabes que no debemos exponernos, es muy peligroso.  
– Te extraño mucho, Flippy…  
– Y yo a ti, Petunia… Mi hermosa Petunia…

Nuevamente, Petunia hecho una risita.

– Debo irme, hablan a la puerta. De seguro es el cerrajero. Nos vemos luego Flippy, te amo.  
– Yo te amo más. Nos vemos en unos días.

Y la llamada se corto. Flippy sonrió, para después salir y encontrarse en el fondo de su pantalla, una foto de él y Petunia juntos, comiendo crepas. Se le vino a la mente una familia, formada por él, Petunia, y un hijo de ellos dos. Dio un suspiró, ¿Cómo sería tener una familia?

–Ejhem…

Escucho a Giggles con ese típico intento de toser para llamar la atención, para después hacer dicha acción, pues volteo a verla. Venía sola. ¿Dónde estaba Flaky?

– Estabas conversando tan bien con Petunia, que no te diste cuenta que tenemos ratos que entramos ~  
– ¿Dónde está Flaky?

La rosada sonrió, para luego señalar a su lado contrario. Lo que vio Flippy, bueno, había jurado haber sido lo más lindo de su jodida vida.  
Era Flaky, de eso no había duda - gracias a su puntiagudo cabello rojo- , pero al verla vestida de esa manera… le daba unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla. Su cabello estaba suelto, pero más peinado y tratado que la última vez, llevaba un blusón marrón claro que a su parecer le quedaba grande, y debajo de este, llevaba una falda que llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. Sus piernas decoradas con unas medias negras junto a unos botines cafés oscuros, dándole un toque elegante ante esto último [[Inserte aquí típica vestimenta de Flaky(¿) ]].  
Flippy, al verla, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras que Giggles le veía con cierta perversidad. Flaky, bueno, se sentía incomoda.

– ¡A que se ve tierna, ¿verdad, Flippy?! – Exclamó con orgullo la peli rosada. No por nada era la reina de la "Moda Tierna".  
– C-Cállate…

La sonrisa de la enfermera se amplió a un más al ver el enorme sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Flippy. Más perfectos no podían ser esos dos. Estuvo a punto de decir algo que le quedaría como "súper divasa", pero lamentablemente, le llamaron en ese momento.

– ¡Giggles, herido en la cama 102!  
– Agh… Ya voy, ya te escuche Lumpy…

Dio un suspiro, para después despedirse con cierto cansancio de ambos chicos.

– Bueno, trabajo es trabajo…Los veo luego Flippy, Flaky ~

Y después de decir eso, salió corriendo de la puerta, dejando en un silencio incomodo a la peli roja y el peli verde. Este último, se dedico a romper el Hielo.

– Que bien te queda ese conjunto, Flaky…  
–… G-G-Gracias…

Le iba a dar un derrame nasal ante tanta ternura. Y no bromeaba.

– Oye, ¿tienes hambre? – La chica asintió – Vale, primero déjame curar mis heridas, y después iremos por unos bocadillos ~ ¿Vale? – La chica volvió a asistir, dejando sonriente al de orbes verdes. Flaky se sentó en el borde de la camilla, mientras veía como el chico a su lado, tenía una pelea contra las vendas. No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante tan graciosa escena.

– D-Déjame ayudarte… – Flippy asintió, mientras le daba las vendas a la chica para que le ayudase. Durante el proceso, persiguió con la mirada sus finas manos, estas moviéndose con agilidad ante tanto nudo en las vendas. No pasaron ni tres minutos, en cuanto terminó.

– L-Listo…  
– ¡Wao! ¿Tan rápido? ¡Qué ágil eres, Flaky!

Flaky se sintió feliz por poder ayudar a alguien, y que este no le regresara el favor con algún golpe o insulto. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ello. En cuanto el militar se coloco su chaqueta verde, indico con la mirada a Flaky que le siguiera, cosa que hiso.  
Pasaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a un pequeño lugar que tenía un letrero con el título de "Cafetería". Flaky veía con curiosidad todo lo que estaba en las bandejas de comida, haciendo que Flippy se riera por su acto.

– ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Flaky?  
– E-Eso…

Como si de una niña se tratara, señalo con ojitos brillosos un pequeño pudin en perfecto estado. Flippy solo sonrió.

– Un Pudin y un Pay de Manzana, por favor.  
– Enseguida, joven Flippy.

No tardo mucho en darle su pedido, así que decidieron sentarse en algún lugar alejado de todos. Necesitaban hablar de algunas cosas. Durante el trayecto, Flaky no dejo de sentirse intimidada ante tanta mirada sobre ella, y… ¿Cómo no? Si ella era la nueva "atracción" del momento. Flippy, por otro lado, solo quería matar con la mirada a todo aquel que mirara a Flaky. Se sentía como un hermano mayor para ella… ¿O algo más? Meh, después lo sabría. Además, estaba comprometido con Petunia, y la amaba.

Tomaron una mesa muy alejada de las otras, sentando cada uno en una banca, y dejando frente a ellos sus respectivos bocadillos. Flaky miraba con curiosidad los movimientos del pudin, pues era muy gracioso ver como se hacía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Flippy, por otro lado, disfrutaba la compañía de la rojiza.

– Oye Flaky…  
– ¡¿S-Si?!  
– No grites… – río un poco – Dime, ¿Qué hacías en aquel lugar donde te encontré?

Flaky, quien estaba a punto de comer su pudín, se congelo. Flippy noto lo tensa que estaba, y siguió hablando.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí? ¿Años, días, meses?

Flaky solo agacho la mirada, Flippy suspiró.

– Entiendo que no quieras hablar, per-… – Fue interrumpido por ella.  
– Y-Yo…N-No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he estado ahí… s-solo sé que estuve ahí… d-desde que tengo memoria…

Flippy suspiró, dándose cuenta que decía la verdad. Pensó que a lo mejor tenía algo más que decir, pero no volvió a hablar durante el tiempo sobrante. Ambos comieron con tranquilidad, Flaky comiendo con alegría su pudin, y Flippy siendo feliz al verla feliz. Dio un largo y pesado suspiro.  
Decidió ir al grano.

–Flaky, en el tiempo que estuviste con ellos… ¿Escuchaste sobre algún objeto valioso?

La nombrada, después de hacer memoria, negó con la cabeza, ganándose un suspiro de derrota por parte del militar.

– Esta bien…

Él quería seguir preguntándole cosas sobre el cómo había llegado a ese asqueroso lugar, pero un apresurado Mouse lo cago todo.

– ¡Flippy, el general desea verte!  
– Mierda. Tal vez sea por el castigo. Espérame aquí Flaky… regreso en unos momentos.

El peli verde se fue con su amigo a paso normal, dejando a la última nombrada totalmente sola, y con las miradas acosadoras de los demás militares.  
Flaky bajo la mirada, para tratar de no sentirse observaba, pues le molestaba. Jugueteaba con sus manos, hasta que se detuvo, y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho. Cerró los ojos con delicadeza, mientras repetía la siguiente frase:

–Aun no… Aún no lo debes saber, Flippy…

Se prometió, que nadie, nunca jamás, debería sufrir por su culpa. Y a eso se dedicaría, le ocultaría todo a Flippy, para que no sufriera.  
Porque, ambos se prometieron, hace mucho tiempo, que se encontrarían y serían felices. Ella nunca había olvidado esa promesa. 

* * *

**KLSLKDASJD Bien, ¡tercer capitulo superado! :p Espero les agrade, y perdón si es corto, pero poh. :v no tengo excusas, pueden pegarme(¿) *se hace bolita*  
¿Cuántos no se esperaban lo de Flippy y petunia? Eso le agregara más salseo ala historia, Ahre. 7u7 Bueno, mañana tengo examen, ¡Deseenme suerte!  
Si les gusto el capitulo, por favor, ¡Dejen su review! Me motivan a seguir  
Nos vemos luego, ¡Gracias por leer "Experimento Fallido"!**

 **Jaa ne!**


End file.
